the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Faster Bike (film)/Credits
Full credits for Faster Bike (2020). Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Village Roadshow Pictures RatPac-Dune Entertainment A The Stone Quarry/Lord Miller/ Blumhouse/Mandeville Films Production Faster Bike Closing Directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Co-Directed by Don Hall & Chris Williams Produced by Ted V. Miller Jordan Kerner Jason Blum David Hoberman Produced by Zack Snyder Phil Lord Christopher Miller Nicholas Stoller Screenplay by Robert Zemeckis David Kidd Christopher McQuarrie Tom McGrath Christopher Ford Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Phil Lord Christopher Miller Karey Kirkpatrick Directors of Photography Paul Kohut Paul Stodolny Production Designer Adam Stochhausen Edited by Matt Ahrens, ACE Costume Designer Rita Ryack Music by Henry Jackman Randy Newman Music Supervisor Chris Douridas Based on the novel by Brian Roberts and Illustrated by The Disney Storybook Art Team Camera Operation Stephen H. Childers Visual Effects Supervisor John Knoll Animation Supervisor Glen McIntosh Art Director Scott Watanabe Character Designer Shiyoon Kim MLAS Creative Consultants Ella Ray Shiyoon Kim William Renschen Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Chris Pratt Andy Samberg Jamie Chung Ben Stiller Tom Kenny Sarah Vowell Steven Yeun Gina Rodriguez Danny DeVito Keegan-Michael Key Ed Helms Ryan Potter with Martin Lawrence and Tye Sheridan A Film by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Crawl Art Unit Production Manager Sarah Dignan First Assistant Director Doug Bilitch Second Assistant Director Nic Birdsall Associate Producer John Stevenson-Galvin Cast Stunt Coordinator Walter Garcia Stunts Keith Adams Tyler Barnett Gary Baxley Richard Burden Rocky Capella Jennifer Caputo Chris Cenatiempo John Cenatiempo Gary Davis Steve DeCastro Mark Dirkse Dennis Fitzgerald Brent Fletcher Clay Fontenot Tanner Gill James T. Henry Stephen Izzi Lauri Creach Jennings Derek Johnson Jesse Johnson Mariusz Kubicki Daniel Leavitt Samuel Le Terry Leonard Ian McLaughlin Eric Scott Norris Jim Palmer Gary Powell Jodi Michelle Pynn Victor Quintero Georgina Rawlings John Rawlings James Nelson Roberts Richard Rutherford Brett Smrz Brian Smyj Josh Vinyard Philippe Vonlanthen Eileen Weisinger Bryon Weiss Danny Wynands Additional Stunts Brian Simpson Thomas DeWier Richard Epper Travis Gomez Isaac Hughes Michael Andrew Jamorski Brett Jones Clint E. Jones Joel M. Kramer Eric Mainade Eric Salas Production Assistants Sebastian Magiera Sinead Doherty Emma Hammond Harry Holland Rebecca Linfoot Georgia Lewis Jamie Lewis Stefan Maile Charlotte Miles Georgina Miles Gabriel Rose Phoebe Young UK Casting by Jina Jay Second Unit San Francisco Unit Second Unit - San Francisco Second Crawl Art Sound Designer / Supervising Sound Editor / Re-Recording Mixer Gary Rydstrom Supervising Sound Editor Addison Teague Supervising Sound Designers Tom Myers Gwendolyn Yates Whittle Re-Recording Mixers Nathan Nance Michael Semanick Post Production Supervisor David Okey Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Movie Land Animation Studios Warner Bros. Visual Effects and Animation Crew Stop Motion Produced by Screen Novelties Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Studio Mir Visual Effects and Animation by Movie Land Digital Production Services Visual Effects Production Martin Costello Yukinori Inagaki Mariette Marinus Koji Morihiro Hyoung-Joong Seo Matthew Tucker Cheng-Chia Keira Yang Junze Zhou Davoud Ashrafi Ken Kanipe Jq Park Makarand Nazirkar Arturo Martin Camargo Enoch Ihde William Petrucelli Roman Rajbhandari Getta Basantani James Carson Luke Heathcock Mike Jiang Kieron Cheuk-Chi Lo Marco Recuay Sarah Young Zacary Ashton Campbell Alan Zhongnan Chen Laura Ingram Jiwoon Kim James H. Park Dan Silas Rubin Joe Viola Kilian Aulenbacher Oliver Bubard Darren Quah David Jaraiz Sanchez Andrew Cunningham Robert Go Owen Rohu Guillem Rovira Vigas Alyssa Zarate Lead Digital Artists Theodore Harris Vandernoot Christian Epunan Hernandez Torin Sage Howe Viktor Kokoruza Filippo Maccari Aaron James McComas Vincent Ren Haur Hsu Daniel la Chapelle Alex Manita Chris Messineo Tuong-Van Ngoc Tran Toby Abraham Rosen Alvin Yap James Axel Rowe Shyh-Chyuan Huang Yorie Kumalasari Aiden Kyungik Lee Li-Ming Lawrence Lee Tong Jason Lin Estefania Thomas Bapstiste Van Opstal Chuqiao Wang Rodrigue El Hajj Jean-François Hereng Romain Privat de Fortunié Francois-Xavier Boussard Seunghyuk Kim Sam Klock James DeV. Mansfield Dale Mayeda Aaron James McComas Timothy Molinder Hiroaki Narita Mike Navarro Hendrik Panz Blair Pierpont Dave Rand Rattanin Sirinaruemarn Caglar Comez Brent Forrest Emilio Ferrari Paulo Cesar Duarte Digital Artists Stewart Alves Jamie Chung Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Jill Culton Jeannette Dominguez Steven "Shaggy" Hornby Anthony Rizzo Aaron Burton Scott Hunter Ravi Kamble Govind Alex Ferreira Siomes Jimmy Wu Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Tristan Jeanbourquin Andreea Jebelean Steven R.V. Johnson Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Blair Walters-McNaughton Maykol Choqque Zarabia Alberto Martinez Zornoza Brandon Robert Harris Fraser Alexander Page Diana Rose Martinez Kevin May Maria Montes de la Rosa Patricio Alejandro Ducaud Scott Britton Jean-Michel Ponthieux-Mondoloni Melissa Lim Ching Ying David James Henderson Yang Yang Yang Wenyu Daniel Zettl Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Evelyn Deavor Alejandro Munoz David Gimenez Coronas Jean-Christophe Craps William Renschen Gini Cruz Santos Mario Ryan Dominguez Kim Lee Travis Mendoza Ella Ray Agata Matuszak Christopher Erin Walsh Konstantin Hubmann Yogesh Durgesh Kaushal Angus MacLane Marcia Gunderson Natnicha Foam Laohachaiaroon Sarah Jo Helton Mark Walsh Steven Clay Hunter Christopher Otto Gallagher Harris Vandernoot Bex Taylor-Klaus Aviva Corcovado Jonathan Neukirch John Wong Jeff Williams Stephen Gregory Andrew Gordon Pedro Daniel García Pérez Emerson Thomas-Gregory Aooiockisco Alixoliopos Christopher MacGuffin Glen McIntosh Ron Kurniawan Marty Marshall Dana Gaier Steve McKinnon Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Christopher Gunderson Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Jake D. Miller Ryan Lee Doug Sweetland Juan Carlos Navarro Gómez Pidge Gunderson Henry Jackman Katie Miller Chris Williams Kevin Webb Jill Culton Rameshbabu Morkonda Sethuraman Marty Marshall Kim Lopez-Castillo Ted Sandy Cohn Beth D'Amato Mark Della Rossa Yann Dupont Ryan Dutour Richard Enders Maria Goodale Lee Graft Jesus Garrido Chanakya Tailam Randy Tecson Nithya Thangamani Christine Thompson Nidhin TM Alexandra Toth Anuj Upadhyay Jordan Vanderlinden Dulce Velazquez Sudhakar Venkat Tim Mertens Leiko Tanaka Genesis Rodriguez Evelyn McQuarrie Kathleen Thorson Good Kenji Ono Nick von Tagen Suzan Kim Hailee Steinfeld Michael Halford Jean-Claude Tran Quang Thieu Henry Gunderson Christopher K. Thomas Manmath Ganesh Matondkar Miren Delgado Beamurgia Sarah Sues Sergio Dias David Hernandez Xavier Trudeau-Deschênes Jéróme Dernoncourt Scott Britton Chris Buckley Angus MacLane Chris Wedge Christina McGregor Christian Liliedahl Boon-Yik Lim Tang Lai Lin Andreu Lucio Archs Lo Wai Lun Tony Lyons Stu MacRae Tia Marshall Lars Martinsson Jonathan J. McCallum Will McCoy Chris McCrowe Brandon McNaughton Scott Mease Gustav Melich Chelsea Khoo Hui Ming Chan Yuk Leung Mo Chris F. Moore Douglas Moore Alex Murtaza Elona Musha Alexey Dmitrievich Stomakhin Matt Anderson Arild Anfinnsen David Apgar Alberto Martinez Arce Seung Yeop Baek Randall Bahnsen Eileen Bai Joe Bailey Kevin Bell Nestor Benito Fernandez Thomas Bevan Pierre Bonnette Goncalo Cabaca Daniela Calafatello Taylor Swift Sarah Young Hannah Hoogendyk Sigurdur Orri Thorhannesson Alan Coniconde Kevin McDermott Daniel Waldman Nicholas Tey Kai Guan Scott Gudahl Jesus Guijarro Piñal Juan José Güiraldes Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Alex Huguet Paredes Tan Jinng Hwee Brad Isdrab John Iskandar Jiri Jacknowitz Rohit Jain Zaini Mohamed Jalani Seung Ryong Jeon Yoon Sung Jeong Germaine Phoo Hui Jun Samuel Chew Junyan Samuel Christian Kambey Oh Zheng Yong Serhii Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Rita Zimmerman Lenka Zuckova Software and Technology Support Massimiliano Piscozzi Pierrick Brault-Vandame Hoang-Annie Le Ludovic Lefève-Gourmelon Matteo Veglia Daniel Zettl Xiao Xian Christopher Pemberton Erika Dumont Zack Skelton Salli Singh Haley Flaniken Maria Jose Herrera Barrera Joe Woodward Stevenson Trevor G. Thomson Jitendra "G2" Borse Pilar Molina Lopez Sean C. McDuffee Nathan Zeichner Maurice van Swaaij Richard Hadsell Daniel Paul Sheerin Harinder Preet Tehara MLDPS Executive Staff Ted V. Miller Amy Pascal Michael LaPai Shiyoon Kim Jamie Chung Bex Taylor-Klaus Jin Kim Duncan Rouleau Gal Gadot Stephen Heneveld Steven T. Seagle Hailee Steinfeld William Renschen Ella Ray Alejandro Munoz Paul Jochmann Tenzing Norgay Trainor Matt Groening MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez Visual Effects by MPC, A Technicolor Company VFX Production Prathik Belose Carla Conradie Ekaterina Diaz Steve Ditchburn Maxime Dube Dominique Fernet Angelique Krawczak-Houdelier Brajesh Kumar Charlotte Lacoursiere Ilse Martinez Christopher McMahon Megan Moore Andrea Schweitzer Gil Emilie Talles Glen Young Lead Digital Artists Durai Babu Francis Beauregard Erik Gonzalez Nic Groot Bluemink Thierry Hamel Vincent Italia Renganath K Sebastien Kern Lyubomir Kirkov Jonathon Kouros Sharan Kumar Michael Langford Thiago Lima Martins Aravinda NB Conor O'meara Joan Panis Sylvester Prabhu A Marc Rice Sajith Sethumadhavan Pascale St-Pierre Harish Verma Digital Artists Lourenco Abreu Andres Amaya Martinez Vincent Amyotte Michael Augello Amaya Ayers Adrien Barbier Nicolas Barbier Sébastien Bélec Alexandra Bernier Rajesh Bhimavarapu Amelie Boiron Yanick Bourgie Daniel Bros CJ Burbage Melissa Caldwell Nick Carvalho Filipe Cerqueira Debabrata Chanda Alexis Claux Carmen Collas Mollie Connor Beauman Coty Gilbert Dawson-Kesson Marco De Bremm Oliveira Andrea De Martis Balaji Degala Hugo Drolet Remi Dupont Sophie Duschesne Adam Ellwanger Pedram Etebar Yuandong Feng Maciej Filas Alex Filipov Karim Fradin Maxime Gallois Damien Garrigue Katie German Nicole Glen Jose Gloria Dennis Gronau Benjamin Guay Rayne Guo Victor Guttarra Nick Hamilton Oliver Hermann Emilio Hernandez Patrick Heumann Tom Hisbergue Sarah Iduwe Sanaz Imanzadeh Alisah Kress Vinoth Kumar Balamurugan Lakshmanan Coco Lee Imre Lovasz Dipen Majmundar Derek Mancini Manon Marco Marilyn Marcotte Asahel Abisai Martinez Martinez Tiffany Mazeau Evan McGowan Suresh Mummoorthy Gabriela Mursch Erwan Naudin Varshini Naveenkumar Ravi Nepalia Timothee Nolasco Christopher Olivas Giuseppe Pagnozzi Guillermo Paz Dario Pedretti Carl-Simon Picard Holly Potter Nandulal Radhakrishnan Vipin Raj Verru Ramesh Julia Reck Julien Record Kristian Rejek Denis Revas Maxime Richard Maude Rivard Vincent Rodrigue Ryan Ruiz Yves Ruprecht Heather Ruttan Sarguru Nathan S Elena Salas Ortiz Nick Sargent Marco Semeraro Parth Shah Adithya Sharma Nikola Simeonov April Singleton Johnny Spinelli Ivan Stavrev Anthony Stedman Jalal Tchlebi Tatiana Tchoumakova Olov Thoring Sunil Tiwari Andreanne Tremblay Klas Trulsson Kameshwaran Vajjiravelu Gary Vanhooland Jan Vavrusa Vivek Verma Angel Villaseñor Conner Wessinger Jeffrey Wilson Zoe Wolf Karly Yohe Chen Zhao Software and Technology Support Pascal Annand Rohan Asiriah Lauren Camilleri William Colaluca Chong Deng Christoph Genzwurker Lauren Kelly Christopher Key Patrick Kwok Duane Lafayette-Barton Thomas Langley Karen Navarrete Trushna Patel Jessica Piercy Aled Robinson Suwen Wang Jackson Chow Jacob Clark Barbara Holmes Mariapanneer Rajan Robert Szabo Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company CG Lead Artists Tsao Min Adrian Karhoe Chan Rhys Claringbull Walter Gilbert Barry Kane Justin Kosnikowski Jean Lapointe Yateen Mahambrey Quentin Marmier Naren Naidoo Huai Yuan Teh Katrina Tung VFX Production Duncan Blackman Christian Castaneda Lanny Cermak Can Chang Beth D'Amato Souvik Das David Fuhrer Angela Giannoni Chris Halstead Travis Harkleroad Trevor Hazel Deron Hoffmeyer Yang Hu Jonathan Knight Woei Lee John Levin Russell Resendez McCoy Vikas Kumar Nayak Marla Newall Kevin Page Megan Rible Davis Saunders Behnam Shafiebeik Ravinandan Tiwari Paige Warner Tuba Yalcin Dacklin Young Digital Artists Harsh Agrawal Pontus Albrecht Charles Alleneck Matt Anderson Siau Yene Ang Wei Kian Ang Murat Ayasli Joel Bautista Duncan Blackman David Bowman Steve Braggs Dan Brittain Karla Odemaris Burgos Rocha Mark Casey Joe Chye Tony D'Agostino Beth D'Amato Robert Dorris Jorik Dozy Adam Elkins Rex Fang Nicolas Gauthier Rino George Kenny Goh Michael Leigh Gresham Nicholas Tey Kai Guan Nadia Gunawan Ethan Lim Swee Hao Teo Hong Jessica Hsieh Alex Huguet Paredes Matthew Hunt John Iskandar Evan Jacobson Gareth Jensen Seung Ryong Jeon Wong Leong Kit Wosing Koh Keith Leung Leo Feng-I Liao Todd Liddiard Yeo Yan Lin Bak Liping Joaquin Ludewig Lo Wai Lun Lukas Lundberg Jonathan Macintosh Sean Mackenzie Salman Malik Will McCoy Chris McCrowe James McPhail Shin MinJung Vimal Raj Mohan Timothy Mueller Rohit Nayak Michael Holm Nielsen Ross Norcross Ciaran O'Connor Adam O'Donnell Woon Chi Ong Vishal Patel Christine Petrov Nick Ng Li Qin Cesar Rodriguez Bautista Gunther Schatz Brian Schultz Charles Schwartz Tanner Scott Gina Phoo Hui Shan Panya Souvanna Jeff Struthers Sujil Sukumaran Alex Szeto Jinng Hwee Tan Renald Taurusdi Seow Tai Tee KiKi Teo William Teo Malcolm Thomas-Gustave Johan Thorngren Horia Trandafir Reetuj Tyagi Noor Valibhoy Archie Villaverde Puah Jun Wei Neil West Ryan Weston Ronnie Williams Jr. Kevin Li Xiao Gustavo Yamin Eddy Wong Wai Yap Onn Sen Ye Oh Zheng Yong Jun Zhang ILM Production Support Samuel Bush Aaron S.R. Clarke Casey Currey-Wilson Yap She Fong Anthony Guiry Alex Helman Shreya Kumar Sarma Christopher Lee Linli Lim Kolenchery Sijo Pappachan William Ross Rebecca Smith Hudson Stewart Sarah Tan Xandria Thomison Software and Technology Support Lori Beck Teo Say Chong Melissa Espina Joseph Fortuno Traci Higbee Paul Hogbin Brenda Huey Karen Kelly Cristiane Teles Maia Franklin Mascarenhas Yves Metraux Michael Mueller Nick Mulrean Brian Paik Aaron Parry Mark Simone ILM Executive Staff Francois Chardavoine • John Knoll • Amber Wong Visual Effects by Pearl Studio Production Management Tony Matthews Lu Qiong Blander Zhang Ben Xu Zhang Jing Clare Zhang Valerie Qian Tiffany Yang Rigging Edwin Ng Lai Fu Yu Cui Jing Deng Zheng Gang Yang Meng Jing Evan Jacobson Zhou Jun Ze Vivian Chow Zhang Bo Modeling Myles Asseter Chu Xiaoxu Lin Han Denny Jiang Wang Xinyu Yuan Ziyue Xie Haitian Johnny Xiao Cao Qi Zeng Dan Surfacing Jeong Won Cho Feng Ge Liang Dong Mia Lu Bao Jiang Ping Wang Kang Zhang Ying Chen Yu Zhen Zhang Chao Jun Effects Huang Peizhi Will Jin Ma Kaoyang Rocken Qin Wang Likai Dominic Zhu Zuo Xing Julien Depredurand Leon Lin Yao Jia Shi Ming Zhou Linbin Zhang Peng Technical Directors Dominic Drane Wang Bin Liao Hailin Chen Guang Victor Qin Chen Xin Sylvie Chen Gui Chengdong Matte Painting Timothy Clark Visual Effects and Animation Created by Weta Digital Limited CG Supervisors Shadi Almassizadeh Simon Clutterbuck Dan Cox Eric Fernandes Graeme Demmocks Allen Hemberger Sebastian Marino Matthias Menz Keith F. Miller Alessandro Mozzato Sergei Nevshupov Mike Perry Thrain Shadbolt Roger Shortt Kevin Andrew Smith Mark Tait Digital Artists Anders Langlands Darren Christie Merlin Bela Wassilij Maertz Martin Wiseman Hugo R.A. Morris Mark Edward Allen Florian Fernandez Quentin Hema Lon Krung Sweekim Lai Sevin Li Jerome W.H. Moo Vita Morrison Chris Russell Giulia Stermieri Additional Visual Effects by Screen Novelties Additional Visual Effects by Rodeo FX Visualization by The Third Floor Visualization Artists Daniel Armstrong Steve Brown Danny Clark Aaron Clement Chris Dawson Miran Dilberovic Heidi Elliott Marc Ellis Mark Ford Mitch Gonzales Adele Guilmin Bom Gurung Claire Hill Paul Koontz Charly Laurent David C. Lawson Mehidi Leffad Steven Lo Geoff Lou Matthieu Maillet Dominic Martin Andrew Miller Michel Morel Tom Mulhall Nora O'Sullivan Dylan Owen Alessio Rosio Eduardo Schmidek Alican Serbest Anastasia Sevrugina Yanko Slavov Santiago Sloarte Jibraan Taimuri Jason Thielen Fabio Tovar Hans Tsai Eric Tsui Gary Welch Rachel Wright Alexandra Zedalis Juraj Zuban Postvis by MPC Postvis Artists Jeremy Freeberg David Hickey Issac Hingley Tao Hu Caitlin Kennedy Steve Jin Sang Lee Tyler Nishikawa Anastasia Sevrugina Nathaniel Seymour Alex Sokoloff Kalyan Sura Amy Vatanakul Visualization Services Provided by Proof Additional Previsualization Services by Halon Entertainment, LLC 3D Conversion by Stereo D Depth Dept Monalisa Bhattachrya Siddarth Jambhulkar Sayan Bose Rohit Kumar Sharma Anthony Martin Jess Jansen Bryan Sawchyn Finaling Dept Roshan Ashok Panjwani Mandavalli Prasanna Kumar Vaibhav Shekhar Gadge Ethan Helms Ieva Cerps Darrin Lauritzen Glenn Guenette Additional 3D Conversion by Legend3D Additional 3D Conversion by Southbay Motion Picture Technologies, Inc. Lidar by 3D Systems, Inc. Lightstage, LLC. Direct Dimensions, Inc. Lidar Guys Clear Angle Studios Lidar Scanning by Motion Associates Ltd Character Photogrammetry by Clear Angle Studios Additional 3D Scanning by Lidar Guys, Protagon & Scan Truck Facial and Motion Capture by Medusa Performance Capture Technologies Animatrik Film Design Inc. The Box Creative, LLC Post Production Coordinator Diana LaGrandeur Soundtrack Album on Songs Coming soon! Presented in association with Best Buy, The Hershey Company and Target Corporation No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in the United States. The Producers Wish to Thank Rosco Lighting, UV Black Lights ABS Entertainment Payroll Armature by Max Lopez, Jeremy Spake, and Patrick Zung Filipino American Community Center of Los Angeles Wooden Nickel Lighting Special Thanks Joshua Beveridge Simon Bluethenkranz Simon Otto Daniel Zettl Katherine Sarafian Mikael Hed Doug Murphy Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 09414) Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers This Motion Picture © 2020 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios. All rights reserved. Story and Screenplay © 2020 Movie Land. All rights reserved. Original Score © 2020 Movie Land Music Enterprises, Inc. All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios Category:Credits